Atlantis
Atlantis is an island that allegedly existed 11,600 years agoEchoes of Atlantis by David S Brody as described in the works of : and . David Brody notes a compelling connection of the that ended virtually at the same time as the disappearance of the supposed Atlantis, 11,600 years ago. Catastrophic event The anomalies surrounding Göbekli Tepe, the volcanism around the , and Plato's dating of the destruction of Atlantis, all point to a catastrophic event that occurred some 12,000 years ago in conjunction with the . 11,700 years ago, the Holocene period started with abrupt warming which marked the end of the . A geographical phenomenon known as the was rapidly melting the remaining ice sheets of North America and Europe. The had a category event of . Echoes of evidence David Brody proposes that there are "echoes of evidence" for Atlantis in his book Echoes of Atlantis which takes an attorney's approach to whether Atlantis existed or not. Brody draws from such fields as geology, anthropology, history, and archeology to make a case for a civilization that may have existed 12,000 years ago in the Atlantic. One "echo of evidence" that Brody presents are the who lived along the Massachusetts coast, some 6,000 to 10,000 years ago. They painted the bones of certain deceased people with red oxide, as they thought they would need blood in the next life. This tradition can be traced all along the Atlantic rim in such diverse places as Central America and Scandinavia. Brody proposes that there could have been a single point of origin that spread across the Atlantic region. Brody points to a now mostly submerged Atlantic ridge, of a snake-like land mass that was around the size of the British Isles. Brody also suggests that the may be survivors of Atlantis, as they had sophisticated cave paintings and pottery that date back many thousands of years.Coast to Coast AM (June 22, 2017), Robotics & AI / Atlantis Evidence, interview with David Brody (Second half) Edgar Cayce The sleeping clairvoyant, Edgar Cayce, in a reading spoke of the use of aeroplanes and of crystals or firestones used for energy and related applications. He also speaks of the misuse of power and warnings of destruction to come. Theory When the continent of Mu sank, the oceans of the world lowered drastically as water rushed into the newly formed Pacific Basin. The relatively small islands which had existed in the Atlantic during the time of the Lemurian civilization were left high and dry by the receding ocean. The newly emerged land joined the Poseid Archipelago of the Atlantic Ocean to form a small continent. This continent is called Atlantis by historians today, though its real name was Poseid.IGN, Top 10 Ancient Civilizations With Advanced Technology, by Get-The-Gat, Nov 14, 2009 Ultraterrestrial Atlantis is believed to have taken technology to very advanced stages, well beyond what exists on our planet today. Brad Steiger, in his book Atlantis Rising, proposed that Atlantis was the home of an all-powerful civilization with sophisticated technological achievements. In the book A Dweller On Two Planets, first dictated in 1884 by Phylos the Thibetan to a young Californian named Frederick Spencer Oliver, as well as in a 1940 sequel, An Earth Dweller Returns, there is mention of such inventions and devices as air conditioners to overcome deadly and noxious vapors; airless cylinder lamps, tubes of crystal illuminated by the night side forces; electric rifles, guns employing electricity as a propulsive force (rail-guns are similar, and a very new invention); mono-rail transportation; water generators, an instrument for condensing water from the atmosphere; and the Vailx, an aerial ship governed by forces of levitation and repulsion. References Category:Advanced civilizations Category:Ultraterrestrials Category:Atlantis